Kingdom Come
by MrsBarton
Summary: Son Cato y Clove, los tributos del distrito 2, Cato y Clove los guerreros, Cato y Clove los sanguinarios, Cato y Clove los destinados a morir.


Este es mi primer One-Shot y sobre todo es mi primera historia sobre The Hunger Games elegí a Cato y Clove porque ellos son una de mis parejas favoritas y la idea tenia días en mi mente ya era tiempo que la sacara, sé que está un poco largo pero espero les agrade (:

**Disclaimer: The Hunger Games no me pertenecen, yo tan solo he jugado con los personajes.**

Clove y Cato se encuentran descasando cerca del lago, por alguna extraña razón saben que nadie se atreverá a atacarlos, así que no hacen otra cosa más que relajarse o por lo menos eso hacen en apariencia, ambos tienen hambre y ambos están preocupados por su alianza, saben que tienen que romperla de inmediato ya que solo quedan 5, porque para ellos Peeta ya está muerto, pero ninguno se atreve a romperla, porque ninguno quiere aceptar que se tienen que decir adiós para posiblemente no verse jamás o en el peor de los casos, ser los dos finalistas y tener que matarse entre ellos.

Cato mira a Clove de reojo, ella se encuentra recostada en el césped mientras su mano izquierda se mueve en el césped y su mano derecha esta posada sobre su pecho, sus ojos están cerrados y sus labios entreabiertos, como si estuviera recitando algún poema o una canción, para Cato mirarla de esa forma era excepcional ya que desde que el tenia memoria Clove siempre fue agresiva, fría y calculadora, no era secreto que los tributos del distrito 2 eran entrenados desde jóvenes para asistir a los juegos pero lo que si era secreto en los 74° juegos del hambre era que Cato y Clove se conocían desde hacía tiempo.

En el distrito 2 ambos habían estado en el mismo grupo de entrenamiento, Cato grande, musculoso, alto, "una verdadera máquina de matar" decía su entrenadora, siempre demostrando lo bueno que era con su espada, marcando el camino de la excelencia en tal "arte" como lo llamaba su padre.

Clove pequeña y ágil, con una destreza inigualable con los cuchillos, siempre daba en el blanco, no importaba si este fuera un juguete o un animal moribundo, ella jamás fallaba, poseía una mirada sarcástica y sanguinaria, si algo se sabía de Clove era que no te debías dejar llevar por su apariencia casi infantil pues ella al igual que Cato era una extraordinaria "asesina".

Pronto la entrenadora se dedicó solo a ellos dos, ya que ellos serían los tributos en la cosecha, ellos eran los "afortunados", pronto se vieron conviviendo mucho tiempo, peleaban a diario, peleaban por todo, no era una novedad ver a Cato con una rasgadura en la ropa o notar el rostro de Clove marcado por un par de dedos, desgraciado el que era encargado de separarlos, sus peleas eran brutales, las personas se sorprendieron de que sobrevivieran hasta el día la cosecha, debido a que sus personalidades tan parecidas los hacían chocar, pero había algo más….Algo que nadie se molestó en considerar.

Clove odiaba a Cato por hacerla sentir débil, lo odiaba por haberse colado en sus sueños durante la noche y en sus pensamientos durante el día, era comprensible que al ver al verdadero Cato en los enteramientos se le dejara ir como si de un blanco se tratara, Clove sabía que no debía sentir nada por su compañero, sabía perfectamente que al suceder la cosecha no había vuelta atrás uno de ellos moriría y Clove rogaba por no tener que ser ella la responsable de asesinarlo.

Cato la adoraba, ella era el prototipo de mujer con el que de niño fantaseaba, dulce y pequeña pero a la vez tan hostil y sanguinaria como el mismo, durante los entrenamientos le era fascinante pelear con ella, sus movimientos, sus gestos e incluso sus gritos de dolor cuando él le propinaba un golpe, Cato estaba enamorado de Clove, pero el jamás lo diría, él sabía lo que se avecinaba y odiaba a los padres de Clove por alentarla a que fuera a los juegos en el mismo año que él, de otra forma Cato estaba seguro que hubieran podido formar una vida juntos, porque Cato sabía que tanto el como Clove tenían todo el potencial necesario para ganar.

Mas ninguno de los dos tenía idea que los 74° juegos del hambre fueran a ser tan interesantes.

Y ahora, justo cuando solo quedan 6 tributos, Clove ha cerrado los ojos después de haber visto a Cato dormir, después de haber estudiado sus facciones y después de haber considerado huir de ahí, alejarse todo lo que sus piernas le permitieran, ella no sabe cómo romper la alianza, no sabe que palabras decirle a Cato sin que este le rompa el cuello, pero tampoco sabe que Cato jamás le haría daño mortal, no tiene ni idea de que Cato está mirándola en ese momento, no se imagina que él está pensando lo mismo, buscando la mejor manera de dejarla ir sin convertirse en un blanco para sus cuchillos.

Clove suspira y abre sus ojos topándose con la cautivadora mirada de Cato sobre ella, ninguno se mueve, están a la expectativa, como un león vigilando a su presa, al borde del ataque, Clove respira pausadamente notando el cuchillo escondido en su pierna mientras que Cato sabe que su espada está a una mano de distancia, hay un momento tenso, cuando ocurre algo que nadie en todo Panem pudo haber predicho.

Cato se inclina sobre Clove, rozando sus labios con los de ella, comienza a besarlos suave y lentamente, como si fueran algún objeto de porcelana que se romperá a su tacto, Clove no se mueve, no sabe qué hacer pues jamás ha besado a nadie, pero ella no dejara que Cato se sienta superior, detesta esa sensación, lenta pero segura, Clove comienza a copiar los movimientos de los labios de Cato imprimiéndolos en él, después de los primeros momentos, todo resulta como si siempre lo hubieran hecho, Clove rodea el cuello de Cato atrayéndolo más a ella, intentando saborearlo aún más, Cato se coloca sobre ella, no le importa en lo absoluto si ella sufre bajo su peso y debido a la forma en la que ella acaricia su nuca y besa sus labios, sabe que a Clove le importa un carajo su peso, la lengua de Cato sale de su prisión y delinea los delgados labios de Clove, pidiendo entrada, rogando poder entrar, Clove guiada por el instinto abre levemente su boca dejando entrar al visitante que pronto encuentra su lengua…Y pelean, pelean por ser el que guía el beso, la mano derecha de Cato se ha comenzado a pasear por la pierna de Clove mientras que su mano izquierda toma el rostro de Clove y ella gruñe, gruñe al sentir como Cato retira su lengua y gruñe cuando él hace ademan de retirarse, pero no es así, Cato se gira para colocarla a ella arriba y el mismo se incorpora un poco atrapando de nuevo los labios de Clove y el beso vuelve a tornarse intenso, apasionado y satisfactorio, porque ambos lo deseaban y ambos se aferran a ese beso, como si eso los apartara de la realidad que les toca vivir, como si ese beso los liberara de la realidad donde uno de ellos debe morir, ninguno lo quiere aceptar y se reprimen al pensarlo, puesto que ya han decido que no quieren vivir uno sin el otro….Son Cato y Clove, los tributos del distrito 2, Cato y Clove los guerreros, Cato y Clove los sanguinarios, Cato y Clove los destinados a morir.

Se separan un momento, solo el suficiente para tomar aire y solo el necesario para escuchar las trompetas sonar, ambos se miran y sin pensarlo, Clove desliza sus manos aferrándose a los brazos de Cato, el cual ya se ha sentado pero sin apartar a Clove, la tiene en sus piernas, si alguien intentara atacarlos ahora, bastaría que Cato abrazara a Clove para que ella fuera la que sobreviviera, las trompetas paran y Clove recarga su cabeza en el pecho de Cato, aun sin soltar sus brazos, sabe lo que se aproxima, lo huele y sabe que Cato también lo presiente.

La voz de Claudius Templesmith suena y después de haber dicho trivialidades, suelta las palabras que son la razón de tal anuncio, una regla ha cambiado, una regla que es una chispa de esperanza en el distrito 2 y en el distrito 12 "Los dos tributos del mismo distrito se declararán vencedores si son los últimos supervivientes".

Cato se percata de que Clove está apunto de gritar así que le tapa la boca, está haciendo cuentas, analizando, Claudius ha dicho que aún quedan 6, el chico del 11, la chica del 5 que acaba de decidir debe morir cuanto antes, la chica del 12, y ellos 2….Son 5, las cuentas no le salen, no le cuadran, Clove hace tiempo que ha retirado la mano de Cato y observa la mirada perdida que él tiene y el gesto que muestra su cara

-Sigue vivo- Susurra Cato mirando a Clove –El chico enamorado sigue vivo-

-Creí que te habías hecho cargo de el- Murmura Clove

-Lo hizo- Cato encarna una ceja –Debe estar moribundo, por el no hay que preocuparnos-

Y de nuevo Cato se abalanza a besar a Clove

-Podremos regresar los dos- Susurra sobre sus labios -¿Sabes lo que eso significa?

Clove asiente y se pega aún más a Cato, como si temiera que un aerodeslizador apareciera para arrebatárselo

-Podremos estar juntos- Musita Clove antes de callar cualquier cosa que Cato hubiera querido decir, a partir de ahora no piensa desaprovechar ni un segundo, pretende comenzar a amar a Cato, ya le han dado luz verde, ya no debe temer que alguno morirá, ella solo se debe dedicar a no desaprovechar esta nueva oportunidad que el Capitolio le ha dado.

Jamás sabían la cruel jugada que el destino les tenía preparada.

Días después, la voz de Claudius Templesmith vuelve a retumbar en el cielo, los invita cordialmente a un banquete, Clove mira a Cato el cual tiene una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, a él le agrada la idea, a ella no tanto, justo cuando abre la boca para decirle a Cato que asistir es una idea tonta y más ahora que están hambrientos, Claudius vuelve a hablar

-Una cosa más: puede que algunos ya estén rechazando mi invitación, pero no se trata de un banquete normal. Cada uno de ustedes necesita una cosa desesperadamente. –Clove chasquea la lengua mientras que Cato se posiciona en su espalda y la abraza recargándose en ella- En la Cornucopia, al alba, encontraran lo que necesitan en una mochila marcada con el número de vuestro distrito. Piénsenlo bien antes de descartarlo. Para algunos, será su última oportunidad-

Y eso es todo, la voz se ha esfumado dejando a Clove de nuevo con una esperanza atravesándole la conciencia

-Necesitamos la comida- Murmura Cato haciendo que Clove se sobresalte –No sé cuánto más puedas aguantar, te vez pálida- Clove se gira a mirar a Cato y le propina un golpe, Cato estalla en carcajadas pues sabe que Clove odia que la vean como alguien débil –Iremos los dos- Asiente Cato aun sin soltar a Clove

-No- Exclama Clove rápidamente –Iré yo, y tú me cuidaras la espalda, soy más pequeña que tú por lo tanto más ágil, tus músculos no te ayudan en cuanto a rapidez- Clove en realidad teme que sea una trampa, y de serlo sabe que ella tendría ventaja al correr -¿Es un trato?-

Cato bufa pero asiente, sabe que Clove tiene razón, quien sabe que sorpresa les tengan preparada y de tener algo mortal, Clove fácilmente podría escabullirse.

Después de un rato de estar abrazados e incluso besándose, el sueño los vence, todo Panem es testigo de cómo Cato la abraza de manera protectora y de cómo Clove se amolda al musculoso cuerpo de Cato, de cómo los labios de ella están posados sobre el cuello de su compañero e incluso de cómo de vez en cuando la mano de Cato se pasea por la espalda de ella.

La mañana llega y con ella la incertidumbre en cuanto al banquete

-Vendrá la chica en llamas- sisea Clove desde el escondite que les permite ver la Cornucopia –La matare- Mira a Cato sonriendo con desdén y este se percata de que la sed de sangre y muerte ha vuelto

-Solo ten cuidado- musita Cato y al darse cuenta que Clove está lista para darle otro golpe se limita a agregar –Que sea una muerte lenta, da un buen show- Y sin más le da un fugaz beso en los labios

Y ahí estaba, la chica del 5 salió de entre unos árboles, tomo su bolso y había vuelto corriendo a cualquiera que fuera su escondite

-Morirá- Cato siseo y se puso de pie

-¿Y el distrito 11?- Murmuro Clove, el tipo de ese distrito era un gigante casi tan grande como Cato, si el aparecía dispuesto a matarla, su velocidad no presentaba mucha ventaja

-Te cuidare la espalda- Cato guiño el ojo y comenzó a alejarse

-¿A dónde vas?- Gruño Clove

-A rastrear a distrito 5- Cato elevo una ceja y sonrió al notar ayuda en el tono de voz de Clove –Tranquila, no perderé la cornucopia de vista, si distrito 11 aparece, esto se posara en su espalda- Cato levanto una lanza

-¿Y tú espada?- Clove parecía sorprendida

-En el lago- Cato susurro de forma indiferente y retomo el camino hacia donde distrito 5 había corrido

-Cuídate- Musito Clove sin que Cato la escuchara

Comenzaba a sentir una opresión en el pecho, signo de que algo malo iba a suceder, pero negó con la cabeza, eran los nervios del momento o eso creía, jamás pudo aclarar eso ya que distrito 12 había salido de su escondite y ahora corría en dirección a la mochila, pero Clove no se lo permitiría, de un salto se paró y corrió hacia la cornucopia, para cuando Katniss se percata de ella, un cuchillo ya ha salido volando en su dirección, cuando Clove busca otro cuchillo, levanta la mirada solo para observar la flecha dirigirse a ella, se mueve hacia un lado y la esquiva o casi, siente un dolor punzante en el brazo y se detiene a sacarse la punta que está enterrada, hay mucha sangre pero le importa un comino puesto que esa herida no es mortal.

Cuando Clove vuelve a mirar distrito 12 ya ha tomado su mochila y al parecer se dispone a irse, pero Clove es rápida, un cuchillo ya ha salido directo a su cabeza…Y acierta, Clove observa como Katniss se tambalea y dispara una flecha a sabrá dios quien, sin dudarlo Clove la alcanza y se lanza sobre ella inmovilizándola

-¿Dónde está tu novio, Distrito 12? ¿Sigue vivo? –Clove sisea sonriendo

-Está aquí al lado, cazando a Cato –responde Katniss -¡Peeta!- Grita con fuerzas

Clove le da un puñetazo en la garganta y eleva su mirada, recuerda que Cato le ha dicho que estaba moribundo pero Cato también le había dicho que el chico ya estaba muerto, así que no se sorprendería si el enamorado apareciera de entre los arboles dispuesto a matarla, pero nadie aparece y Clove se siente aliviada, aunque la sensación en su pecho no desaparece, sabe que ahora tiene otro asunto

-Mentirosa –exclama Clove sonriendo-. Está casi muerto, Cato sabe bien dónde cortó. Seguramente lo tienes atado a la rama de un árbol mientras intentas que no se le pare el corazón. ¿Qué hay en esa mochilita tan mona? ¿La medicina para tu chico amoroso? Qué pena que no la vaya a ver. –Ágilmente Clove abre su chaqueta y como si se tratara de dulces comienza a elegir cual cuchillo será el ideal para llevar acabo tal brutalidad-. Le prometí a Cato que, si me dejaba acabar contigo, le daría a la audiencia un buen espectáculo. –Katniss hace movimientos, pero en comparación con Clove, Katniss es una pluma-. Olvídalo, Distrito 12, vamos a matarte, igual que a tu lamentable aliada..., ¿cómo se llamaba? ¿La que iba saltando por los árboles? ¿Rué? Bueno, primero Rué, después tú y después creo que dejaremos que la naturaleza se encargue del chico amoroso. ¿Qué te parece? Bien, ¿por dónde empiezo?

Clove ve la piel de Katniss como un lienzo así que se dispone a limpiarlo de la sangre que salía de su ceja, la observa, decidiendo que le hará primero, que dolerá más ¿Un ojo o la lengua?, justo tiene ese pensamiento cuando Katniss intenta morderla y de nueva cuenta ella la inmoviliza

-Creo... –Clove se ha decido y está orgullosa de ello-. Creo que empezaré con tu boca- El cuchillo comienza a bailar sobre el labio de Katniss -Sí, creo que ya no te hacen mucha falta los labios. ¿Quieres enviarle un último beso al chico amoroso? –Apenas ha dicho esto cuando distrito 12 le escupe, le escupe saliva y le escupe sangre, Clove siente como le hierve la sangre-. De acuerdo, vamos a empezar.

Clove hunde el cuchillo en el labio pero apenas y comenzara el trabajo cuando un par de manos la separan del cuerpo de Katniss, no comprende que sucede pero no tarda en hacerlo, con sorpresa observa a Thresh que la mira con desprecio y coraje, ira, sed de venganza y sin más sale dispara hacia el suelo, el golpe la he dejado aturdida… ¿Dónde está Cato?, Clove mira a Thresh esperando que una lanza lo atraviese pero eso no sucede

-¿Qué le has hecho a la niñita? ¿La has matado?- Grita Thresh

Clove sin pensarlo ha comenzado a tratar de huir, se desplaza por el suelo apoyada en sus piernas y brazos, juntando el suficiente aire para hablar, quiere gritar por Cato, pero no quiere ponerlo en peligro

-¡No! ¡No, no fui yo!- Exclama Clove

-Has dicho su nombre, te he oído. ¿La has matado? ¿La cortaste en trocitos como ibas a cortar a esta chica?- Vuelve a Gritar Thresh

-¡No! No, yo no... –Clove se digna a examinar que arma tenia Thresh y el terror la bloquea al mirar la piedra que se posaba en las manos del chico, no sabe qué hacer, si intenta huir Thresh podría lanzarle la piedra y herirla-. ¡Cato! –Grita al ser lo único que ve como esperanza-. ¡Cato!

Cato se encontraba lejos de ahí, había seguido a la chica del 5 sin percatarse de que la cornucopia había desaparecido de su vista, por un momento creyó haber escuchado que alguien llamaba a Peeta pero se le hace algo imposible, segundos después escucha un grito, un grito que jamás confundiría con nada, un grito que lo lleno de pánico y en el acto lo hizo dar media vuelta y correr rumbo a la cornucopia

-Clove- Grito con fuerzas para comprobar que ella siguiera viva, su mente comenzaba a jugarle bromas, a plantearle escenarios donde Clove estaba siendo desmembrada por mutos, falta poco, ya casi ha llegado pero ya no la escucha, no escucha otro grito, pero aun así no se detiene, no ha escuchado un cañonazo, ella sigue viva, ella tiene que seguir viva

Y todo pasa tan rápido que Clove ni siquiera tiene tiempo de gritar Thresh estrella con fuerza la roca en la cabeza de Clove, no hay sangre, pero si un dolor punzante, no se atreve a tocar pero sabe que su cráneo ha sido fracturado, comienza a agonizar, toma aire y como si eso no bastara los recuerdos de hacía apenas unos días con Cato se hacen presentes, sus besos, su cuerpo, su cara, su voz, Clove sabe que morirá, sabe que ya no hay marcha atrás, sabe que después de todo solo uno de ellos saldrá con vida, y gime, gime solo una vez al notarse a punto de morir, sabe que su vida junto a Cato se ha ido por el caño, escucha a Thresh hablar, pero ahora es algo lejano, está muriendo y lo hará sola, no tiene fuerzas para pensar donde esta Cato, solo espera que el este lejos y que no venga, no quiere que el muera, él tiene que vivir, él tiene que vengarla.

-¡Clove!- Cato grita, está a metros puede ver la cornucopia y entonces lo ve, Thresh corriendo hacia un lado, Katniss hacia otro y Clove inerte en el suelo

-Clove- Exclama acercándose a ella, solo son metros pero justo ahora los siente como kilómetros –No, Clove- Al alcanzarla sabe que todo está perdido, su cráneo está hundido, no sabe qué hacer, toma su mano y se inclina sobre ella, poniéndose en su vista –Clove- acaricia su mejilla y Clove gime formando una mueca que intenta parecer una sonrisa –Quédate conmigo- Cato musita y besa sus labios, aunque más bien se trata de un roce –Te amo Clove, no te atrevas a dejarme, volveremos juntos al distrito 2 ¿Recuerdas?

Pero al levantar la mirada, él lo ve, los ojos de Clove ya no tienen vida y su pecho ya no se mueve, el cañonazo no se hace esperar y Cato sabe que ya se ha ido, se la arrebataron vilmente, comienza a culparse, si él no se hubiera alejado, Clove aun siguiera con él, pero sabe que culparse no vale la pena, se obliga a levantarse, mira hacia el cielo sabiendo que está siendo enfocado y sabiendo que su mirada no es otra más que odio y la sed crece dentro de el junto con el hambre, sed de venganza y hambre de muerte, buscara a distrito 12 y distrito 11, los hará arrepentirse de haberle quitado a Clove, sabrán lo que él está sintiendo ahora que se ve sin esperanza, sin la chica a la cual amo de una manera que nadie podrá entender, el la vengara, el no tendrá piedad y el ganara solo para demostrar que con el distrito 2 nadie se mete, que en el distrito 2 son leales y Cato le es leal a Clove, incluso ahora que el aerodeslizador la eleva llevándosela, Cato aprieta su mano entorno a la lanza y corre al bosque, no piensa dejar pasar un minuto, al primero que hará pagar será a Thresh.

El capitolio lo sabe, sabe que Cato va en busca de venganza, saben que el verdadero espectáculo está por comenzar, que mejor ambientación que una tormenta, Cato sacude su cabello mientras camina por el bosque

-Thresh- Exclama lo más fuerte que puede –Ven aquí cobarde- Exclama al llegar a un llano, está seguro que él esta ahí

Y pronto lo ve a unos metros, Thresh lo observa con una gran piedra en la mano

-Es una lástima- Sonríe Thresh –La lluvia se ha llevado la sangre de tu compañera- Levanta la piedra mostrándosela a Cato -¿Sabías que te llamo? Que decepcionante fue para ella que tu no la ayudaras- Thresh sabe que eso aumentara la ira de Cato pero no le importa, quiere que Cato de el primer golpe -¿Vienes a vengarla? ¿Sabes que eso no te la regresara cierto?-

-Pero me permitirá estar en paz- Grita Cato y corre hacia Thresh

Uno, dos, tres cortes son causados con la lanza, casualmente cada vez que Thresh atacaba los rayos se iban y la poca iluminación que había se esfuma permitiendo que Cato se salvara de los golpes propinados por Thresh, mientras que cada vez que Cato atacaba los rayos lo favorecían

-¿Te duele?- Exclamo Cato hundiendo la lanza en el estómago de Thresh y dándole vueltas –A Clove también le dolió y tú no tuviste piedad-

-Te equivocas- Musita Thresh –Salve una vida, el distrito 12 ganara y tú no harás nada para evitarlo-

Cato siente que ninguna tortura será suficiente así que decide terminar de una vez, saca la lanza del estómago y la hunde con precisión en el cráneo de Thresh, rápidamente el cañón suena siendo camufleajado por un trueno, Cato se permite sonreír y después de escupir el cuerpo de Thresh se aleja de ahí sentándose en algún lugar del bosque, tiene que descansar y no tiene ni idea de donde están los amantes del 12, pero sabe que pronto serán obligados a juntarse para el gran final, así que solo se sienta a esperar a que eso ocurra, ya no tiene hambre y mucho menos sed, pareciera que dejo de ser humano pero a cada momento recuerda a Clove, su mirada, sus manos delicadas, sus labios finos y especialmente a su cuerpo que parecía tan pequeño al posicionarse junto a él, se le hacía imposible que ella estuviera muerta, no podía concebir la idea de que no estarían juntos.

Pasan horas, quizás días, Cato no se ha movido, se mantiene alerta ante cualquier movimiento, hasta que el día llega, él puede jurar que es medio día pero ha anochecido, sabe que es el final, se pone de pie dispuesto a dirigirse a la cornucopia y esperar a los del 12, ya ha planeado como y a quien matara primero, pero se detiene al ver que algo se interpone en su camino, retrocede en silencio, sabe que es un muto debido a que no es un animal que el conozca y por primera vez desde hace mucho tiempo tiene ganas de gritar al mirarle los ojos a esa cosa…Glimmer, esa cosa tiene los ojos de la tributo del 1 que durante días se la paso pegada a él, sin pensarlo ni un segundo se lanza a correr, no sabe muy bien en qué dirección va, escucha pisadas atrás de él y se aterra al percatarse que hay más de esas cosas, está casi seguro que si los examina uno a uno, se encontrara con los ojos de Clove y él no está listo para eso, no está listo para ver los ojos que el ama convertidos en un muto, en una auténtica máquina para matar.

Llega al lago y divisa al par del 12, pero no se detiene, corre casi saltando encima de ellos, cree que lo han atacado pero bajo la ropa lleva una armadura que su estilista logro infiltrar, aunque ahora lo único que le preocupa es llegar a la cornucopia y lo hace, casi de un salto, debido a la velocidad que tenía sube con agilidad al cuerno y ahí se queda, esta aterrado y huele la muerte, los del 12 ya han comenzado a escalar, Katniss hace acto de presencia pero poca atención le pone, Cato intenta recuperar el aliento, intenta aclarar su mente y pensar en su siguiente movimiento, mira hacia el suelo como si eso le diera las respuestas.

Peeta ya ha subido y Cato no pierde de vista a los mutos

-¿Pueden trepar?- Exclama Cato en dirección a los del 12, si el morirá, no planea hacerlo a base de mutos

La chica del 12 parece no escucharlo pero es Peeta quien se lo repite y Cato observa como Katniss se gira mirando a los mutos, parece que él no es el único que no planea morir entre las garras de esos mutos.

Entonces Cato lo mira, mientras se encuentra en el borde y mientras los del 12 pelean por no ser arrastrados, un muto mediano y con un brillante collar dorado con el número 2, se pasea por debajo de él, da un salto haciendo que Cato retroceda pero dura en el aire el suficiente tiempo para que Cato lo note

-Clove- Musita, esa cosa tiene los ojos de Clove y es demasiado para el

Recuerda que hace años una chica perdió la cordura en la arena y se pregunta si al le ha pasado lo mismo, porque ahora solo piensa en lanzarse hacia el muto que tiene la mirada de Clove, pero no lo hará solo, claro que no, cuando Katniss le dispara a un muto, Cato ya ha jalado a Peeta con él, justo en el borde, cualquier movimiento en falso y ambos caen….Ambos caen

-Dispárame y él se cae conmigo- Cato ríe, no sabe porque pero la risa sale sin control

Sabe que morirá pero ahora no le importa, ya todo ha perdido sentido para él, apenas y logra recordar por qué quería ganar, sabe que está ahogando al enamorado porque ha dejado de luchar, entonces lo siente, Peeta dibuja algo sobre su mano y la sonrisa se esfuma de su rostro cuando una flecha sale disparada hacia su mano, el dolor es horrible, Peeta se gira y lo encara pero no opone resistencia si mueve las manos es por el dolor que la flecha le ha provocado y cae, cae del cuerno y choca contra el suelo.

No sabe cuánto tiempo paso, ha sido desmembrado pero también ha luchado, no le dejara las cosas fáciles a esas cosas, aunque al único muto al que no se ha atrevido a tocar es aquel que tiene la apariencia de Clove, el dolor es inhumano, hace tiempo que dejo de contar cuantas mordidas ha recibido, no sabe cómo llego al interior de la cornucopia y no sabe siquiera si los mutos siguen, ahora lo único que quiere es morir, morir para terminar con todo y morir para volver a estar con Clove, con su Clove, para volver a besarla y hacerla suya, para jamás perderla de vista y jamás dejarla ir

-Por favor- Intenta decir al mirar que la chica del 12 se ha asomado por la cornucopia, pero ninguna voz sale de su boca, aunque por la mirada de Katniss sabe que ella comprendió.

Solo es cosa de dos segundos y después de eso, todo fue obscuridad.


End file.
